


Mischievous Kiss

by unicornsandknives



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: But later not now, F/M, Fluff, Romance, [Y/N]-chan has a secret past, bassically a xreader, first fic so no hate please :3, i'm Karma trash sorry, maybe I'll write some lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandknives/pseuds/unicornsandknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is [L/N][Y/N], I wasn't allowed to study this year because of an incident caused in my former school but I got transferred to Kunugigaoka as a petition from the Principal. Why did he allowed me to study in his school even knowing my condition? Well, I understood when I have a talk with the Ministry of Defense.</p>
<p>I started my 3rd year of Middle School on class 3-E, the class for the worst students of Kunugigaoka and with a yellow octopus as my teacher and also... with a very interesting classmate.</p>
<p>I suck at writing summaries (or writing in general), sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story, I suck at writing but I still hope someone likes this :D

# Prologue

_A few weeks ago..._

I missed the first months of school during my 3rd year, that was because of some  _mishaps_ but recently the Principal of Kunugigaoka Junior High had been insisting my mother to enroll me in his school. I took the entrance exam a few days ago and today the Principal called me to his office to let me know my score, or maybe... for something else.

"I'm here" I announced myself while entering the room.

He didn't bother to greet me. He was just there sitting on his chair, facing the window and looking through it as always.

"Congratulations [L/N]-san, you got a perfect score in your test" he turned to face me and laid down the paper over the desk.

_Well, I saw that coming._

"Now according to my educational system, you are able to enter to class A, but..." he stood up of his chair and started walking around the room. "I'm sending you to class E"

_Hm~ I wonder why._

I have known Asano Gakuho since a long time ago, and that's because I come from a very wealthy family. My mother met him when they were studying abroad and since then they have been close friends and comrades, but that doesn't stop him from making my life difficult.

My mom has to travel a lot because of work and every time she goes, she leaves Asano as my custodian... or sort of. When I met him for the first time, he was a good guy but some years passed and he turned into a kind of demon.

"I'm fine with that, but I just have a question" I said calmly "Why? I mean, you are breaking your own rules"

"How funny, now you care about rules" he let out an annoying laugh.

"Well in first place, you aren't allowed to attend any school this year because of the incident you and your  _friends_  caused". He stepped in front of a desk full of drawers, "but I'm letting you enroll in my school after all".

"You should be grateful" he took a folder out of a drawer and handed it to me.

_Wow, my school record. I thought these things didn't exist anymore._

"I'm sending you there because of your violent nature. You know [L/N]-san, I can't let the rest of the students to deal with such a problematic girl like you" he paused and turned to face me. "Also, I think you will fit well there. You may be of real help to them".

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"You'll find out soon" he said in a cold tone. "I'm not the one who will tell you about it".

"You always let the hard work to others, don't you?" I asked mockingly. "Well if that's all you have to say, I'm leaving now. Excuse me"

He just nodded, I made a small bow and approached the door.

_Hm~ I don't trust you Asano Gakuho I know you have more hidden purposes, what are you up to? But well, at least I'm in class E and not in that building full of pretentious people._

At the time I crossed the door, an agent of the Ministry of Defense approached me.

"[L/N][Y/N]-san?"

"Yeah?"

"We have some things to discuss with you".

After that talk I understood everything. The reason why he was so insistent about enrolling me in his school and the true reason why he sent me to class E. He wanted the 10 billion yen prize and he knew that if I managed to succeed, my mother will share the prize with him.

_Bad luck for you Asano-san, I don't fight anymore and I am not interested in the money. You chose the incorrect person for this task, good luck for the next~._

In a couple of weeks I was going to start my 3rd year in class E, and I promised to myself that I wasn't going to make the same mistake as the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically here you arrive to class E and get to know your new classmates and teacher. Oh, and also you try your first assassination attempt.

# Chapter 1

_I'm going to be late._

I fixed my uniform while looking at the mirror, I walked downstairs and left the house. At the other side of the road a car was waiting for me.

"Good morning [F/N]-sama" my chauffeur said while opening the door for me.

"Good morning. You know, I told you to quit honorifics" I said as I entered the car.

"Yes, sorry [F/N]-san" he closed the door.

"Well, I think that's better" I said and let out a soft giggle.

He entered the car and started driving. It was a short way to the school, so we arrived with time enough.

"Nee, I think I'll walk here tomorrow. You should take some vacation, you have been working hard lately"

"Are you sure [Y/N]-san"

"Yeah, after all this is another elite school and I don't want people to look at me with lustful eyes" I said while looking at the window. "Right, now I'm leaving. Thanks for driving me here" I left the car and smiled to him.

"Okay, take care [Y/N]-san"

I started walking through the campus until I faced with a big mountain.

_So I'll have to climb up this thing everyday huh? Well, it's not a big deal._

I walked up the mountain until I reached the top, there I found an old abandoned building: the class E building. I stepped inside it and searched for my classroom. When I found it I saw a person standing near the door.

"Oh, good morning Karasuma-san" I said as I approached him. "Sorry, I think I'm a bit late"

"Good morning [L/N]-san, it's okay. Now you'll enter to the classroom, that octopus is already inside. Please try your best"

When the Ministry of Defense talked to me about Koro-sensei, they told me that it would be good if I try to assassinate him on the first day. I really didn't like the idea, but I thought I'd give it a try.

My plan was simple. A day before I took one of the knives they gave me and melted part of it, and then I just added some colorant to match with the color of my sweater and stuck it to my uniform. The thing was that the yellow octopus just had to touch my sweater and his tentacles would blow up, then I would attack him with a knife or pull out a gun.

"So Karasuma-san, is it really okay if I try to attack him?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, now you are part of the mission too, you're allowed to do that" he said and opened the door for me. "Good luck"

I entered the classroom slowly and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Everybody listens, since today we're having a new student in our class" the octopus turned to look at me. He started walking towards me and it seemed that he was going to put his tentacles over my shoulders.

_Well~ I think it's time._

"Now, please intro-", he was cut off because of the sound of his tentacles blowing up.

He quickly stepped back. I took out a knife that was hiding under my sleeve and attacked him with it, later I pull out a gun and tried to hit the target, but he easily dodged it though.

"Oh, you are indeed very fast Koro-sensei" I said while putting back the weapons into my pocket and turning to face my new classmates.

"My name is [L/N][Y/N], it's a pleasure to meet you" I made a small bow . "I'm sorry for the fuss, that won't happen again" I said and smiled innocently.

Koro-sensei walked towards me after he recovered from the fright. "That was a good assassination attempt, I actually didn't see that coming, but..." his faced turned red "you shouldn't try to kill your teacher on your first day"

Everyone was still shocked because of the earlier events but started laughing after watching the reaction of the yellow creature.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry Koro-sensei" I said and let out a low giggle.

"Now, let's see where is going to be your seat" he started looking around the room. "Oh right there".

He pointed the place to me and I started walking towards it. When I sat down I started taking out my books and at that time I noticed that someone was looking at me. That someone was a boy with red hair and golden eyes.

When I finished putting the books on the desk, I noticed that one was missing. I started looking around for it and then someone called out my name.

"[L/N]-san" that person was the boy sitting next to me "did you lost this?" he showed me the book I lost and handed it to me.

"Yeah" I took it "Thank you, etto..."

"Akabane Karma" he said "You can call me Karma"

"Thanks, Karma-kun" I said and smiled to him.

_Karma-kun huh?, he seems like a nice guy and he is good-looking. I hope we can get along well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 1, did you liked it? Well I hope yes.
> 
> Please give me your feedback and add kudos if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to write summaries so I'll leave this in blank xD

# Chapter 2

Class finished and it was time for lunch. When the bell rang, a girl with green hair approached me.

"Nee~ [L/N]-chan, want to eat with us?" she asked.

"Sure" I nodded happily.

She grabbed my wrist and took me with her.

"By the way I'm Kayano Kaede" she said and smiled.

We walked through the classroom until we reached her seat. There were sitting some people around there.

"Mina, [L/N]-chan will eat with us" Kayano announced.

"Oh, that's great"

"Now let me introduce them to you" she started "she's Kanzaki Yukiko, he's Shiota Nagisa and he's Akabane Karma, but seems that you have already met, right?"

"Yeah, we sit next to each other" I responded.

"Congratulations, you did a good job earlier" Kanzaki said.

"Thank you very much"

"By the way [L/N]-san..." Nagisa started talking but I interrupted him for a moment.

"Oh, it's okay if you call me by my first name" I said.

"So call me by my name too" Nagisa, Kayano and Kanzaki said the same.

"Sorry for interrupting Nagisa-kun" I said a bit guilty. "What were you going to tell me?"

"It is okay" he smiled. "But, I was just wondering if what you said earlier was truth"

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh, yeah" Kayano said raising a finger. "You said that you aren't going to do anything like that again"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you said that because you were trying to confuse Koro-sensei or because you really meant it" Nagisa continued. "I think you would be of much help in this class".

"Well, I actually meant it. This sort of things and me don't get along very well " I said. "But I know the class is putting a lot of effort in this assassination, so if you ask me to help I will gladly do it. I just won't try it to do anything by myself".

"But you  _do_  have good skills, are you going to lose your chance to get the money?" Kanzaki asked.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want it" I let out a soft laugh. "I'm not interested in money"

Later, the boy who had stayed quiet until then, finally spoke.

"Nee~ [Y/N]-chan, tell us why you got into class E" Karma said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm curious"

_Ugh, that's exactly the kind question I wanted to avoid._

"Nee Karma-kun, don't force her. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it" Nagisa said.

_I can't tell the truth, but I don't want to lie to them. I'll just skip details._

"It's okay" I said. "The thing is that my mother and the Principal are old friends and he asked her to enroll me in this school".

_Yeah just continue like this [Y/N]._

"After taking the entrance exam I got called into his office and he told me I got into class E. To be honest I was happy with that notice".

"Hm~ people aren't usually happy when they get sent to this class" Karma said. "You sure are a weird one"

"I am" I laughed, "but then I still wanted to hear his reasons and he told me that it was because I'll fit well in this class"

"The Principal asking someone to enroll her daughter in his school and suddenly saying things like ' _you'll fit well in class E'_  just like that it's a bit strange even for him" he said "Huh~ I wonder what those words meant".

"Well, that's a long story. I don't want to bore you with it" I smiled nervously.

_Please don't ask._

"Oh, don't worry. I love stories" Karma said with his smile still on.

The bell rang again and the rest of the class started taking their seats.

_Thank you holy bell!_

"Hm~ lunch is already over" Kayano said in a sad tone. "Well, we'll continue talking later".

When the teacher was almost inside the classroom, everyone started returning to their seats and Karma approached me slowly.

"I'll be waiting to hear that story [Y/N]-chan" he whispered in my ear and smiled innocently.

"S-Sure" I said.

I continued walking toward my seat and sat down waiting for the class to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I posted this story on Wattpad first and I actually didn't re-check it so I'm sorry if there are mistakes (English is not my first language).
> 
> Are you liking this? Please tell me (ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First exam arc is here and Gakuho called you to his office and Karma notice so he want to know why.
> 
> (Still suck at summaries)

# Chapter 3

I'd been in class E for a few weeks and I had already gotten along with almost everyone. Exams were coming soon and Koro-sensei was going to give us a special study session.

Out of nowhere he started duplicating and running around everyone seats and at some point each one of us had a Koro-sensei clone helping us with our worst subject.

"[L/N]-san, I heard from Karasuma-sensei that you got a perfect score on your entrance exam"

"Well... yeah" I let out a silly laugh.

"But..." he suddenly appeared with a headband with '[random subject]' written on it. "Since I don't know your weak points, we'll review different topics from different subjects".

"Okay"

_It's been a while since the last time I studied for an exam. I even didn't study for the entrance one and I got a high score._

Suddenly Koro-sensei's face distorted.

_Huh?_

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden, Karma-kun" he said angrily.

I turned to look at the boy sitting next to me and noticed that he was pointing a knife to our teacher's face and smirking; actually it looked like he wasn't paying attention to Koro-sensei's lessons at all.

_Oh, that's true. Nagisa told me that Karma-kun was sent here because of his violent tendencies, but he actually has pretty good grades._

Class finished after a long time and everyone was exhausted. Having a Mach 20 study session was seriously tiring.

"Well people, you can go home now".

I took my back and started walking to the door but stopped when I saw a familiar face.

"Asano Gakuho" I muttered.

_I thought this guy didn't come around here. I should go before he notice me._

I was going to cross the door but then I felt someone approaching me.

"Yo [Y/N]-chan"

"Oh, Karma-kun. Are you going home?"

"Yeah, want to walk together?" he asked.

"Sure" I said happily.

During this few weeks, Karma and I have grown closer to each other.

"Nee [Y/N]-chan, I'm curious".

"Hm~ about what?"

"Is it true that you got a perfect score on your entrance exam?" he asked.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Koro-sensei"

_Ugh, maybe he heard it during the study session._

"Well, yeah...that's true".

"Hm~ I still wonder why the Principal sent you to our class" he said in a curious tone. "But well, I won't ask about it now".

Our conversation ended when we reached the street that separated our ways.

"I'll go this way" I said pointing the side. "I'll see you tomorrow Karma-kun".

"Bye bye [Y/N]-chan".

The next day Koro-sensei appeared with even more clones.

"Now let's begin class".

"Nee Koro-sensei, why are more copies of you today?"

"Because I want you to study correctly" he said. "By the way [L/N]-san"

"Yes?"

"The Principal wants to see you in his office now"

_What!?_

"The... Principal?" I asked a bit confused but at the same time I was afraid.

"Yeah" he seemed confused too. "He didn't tell what he wanted, but he seemed a little creepy":

_That doesn't help much, but well, he being creepy is not something new._

"Arigato Koro-sensei" I said as I stood up. "I should leave now"

_I'll better hurry before he gets impatient._

After the long way down the mountain, I finally reached the main building.

I knocked the door. "Principal Asano, It's [Y/N], I'm coming in".

I entered slowly to his office while thinking about what he wanted.

"Did you need something?" I asked impatiently.

"At this time you've already noticed that midterms exams are coming, right?"

"How smart of you" I said in a mocking way.

"Then I will tell you a thing" he said and turned to look at me. "Don't dare to get a high score on your tests".

"I can't guarantee anything"

"I know you are used to be the top of everything" he said coldly. "But you are in class E now; you should focus on your mission".

"I'm not interested" I said unconcerned.

"You are under my care while your mother is abroad, so you should do as I say".

I stayed there for a while just staring at him.

"Well, if that's all. Then I'll take my leave". I approached the door and got out of the room.

I continued walking to my class until I reached the half of the mountain and decided to take a break under a tree.

"Ugh, that guy seriously gives me the chills" I muttered.

"So [Y/N]-chan got called by the principal" said a familiar voice behind me.

"K-Karma-kun, were you following me?"

"I am just passing by" he said innocently.

_So he knows..._

"Why are you so nervous [Y/N]-chan?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not nervous, you just scare me" I said. "And yeah, he called me. He wanted to let me know the testing system" I lied.

"By the way Karma-kun"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I've had enough of it today" he said a bit exhausted. "Then Koro-sensei got angry and told us to rank on the Top 50".

_Top 50 huh?_

"Well, that will be easy for you. You are smart" I smiled.

"Says the one who got first in the entrance exam" he teased.

"Eh!? Did you know?" I asked surprised.

He smirked.

"It was just luck" I sighed.

I stood up and started climbing up the mountain again.

"Are you going to return to class?"

"Yeah. I actually don't want to study but I get no option" I said resigned.

"Then, why don't you skip class with me?" he said with his innocent smile on.

_Skip class, huh?_

After some second of thinking, I made up my mind.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here, what do you think?  
> I know he's too OOC I'm really sorry, I'm only used to write one shots but I promise I'll try harder :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you decide to skip class with Karma, you rest in some part of the mountain and you talk a bit about your past. Later the exams results are revealed and there's something unexpected...

# Chapter 4

"Then, why don't you skip class with me?" he said with his innocent smile on.

_Skip class, huh?_

After some seconds of thinking, I made up my mind.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and followed him.

We started walking aimlessly around the mountain.

"I haven't skipped class in a long time".

"So you used to do this?" he asked and I noticed that I was thinking out loud.

_This is bad._

"Just... sometimes" I sighed. "I didn't like being in class".

I stopped walking.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've been the top at everything; studying, sports... and because of that, people always came to challenge and pick fights with me and I just got bored of it"

_Mm... I wonder if I'm telling more than I should._

"So I started skipping class to lower my academic performance but it didn't help at all, I still managed to get the best grades even though I didn't try a bit". I turned to face him.

"That's why I'm happy of being in class E"

I noticed he had a surprised look on, I found it cute that I couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh.

"Being the top is such a burden" I continued. "Here I can relax a bit more".

I turned to tree next to me and started climbing it, later Karma followed me too. Then we sat in one of the branches.

"You really have an interesting past [Y/N]-chan"

I giggled.

"Maybe I will tell you the complete story one day".

"I am looking forward to it" he smiled.

We stayed sitting there for a while until it started getting dark.

"I think we should head home" I said. "Exams start tomorrow and you haven't studied, right?"

"Oh, I just need a quick review" he said carefree. "But yeah we should leave, it's getting dark".

We got down of the tree and returned to the classroom to pick our bags, later we headed home together.

_\--The next day--_

Exams started and we needed to head the main building to take them. The first one was Math.

I looked at the exam and analyzed it carefully.

_This isn't really difficult at all, but... this doesn't look like a normal Middle School exam._

I turned to see my classmates and notices that they were doing good, but suddenly they stopped.

_Huh? Why did everyone stop?_

Then I knew why, there was a weird question. Question 11, it seemed a bit tricky but...

_This question... in the outside seems tricky and difficult, but if you read it carefully... it's the same thing Koro-sensei taught us._

We finished the exam and during the next period we moved to the next one. Later we were forced to return to our old building.

The next day Koro-sensei delivered us our respective exams. Everyone looked a bit sad and worried, including Sensei.

"This is my fault. I took this school system so lightly" our teacher said. "I can't bring myself to face all of you".

When the teacher finished his line, Karma stood up and threw a knife to his head.

"Karma-kun?" I said confused.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked. "If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you".

"Karma-kun, Sensei is feeling depressed right now..."

He didn't let Koro-sensei finish his line and handed his tests to the yellow octopus.

99 in Science, 98 in Japanese, 100 in Mathematics, 99 in Social Studies and 98 in English, total score: 494 points. Ranked 4th out of 186.

"Changing the question makes no difference to me"

Everyone was amused.

"But I have no intentions of leaving this class. Assassination is more entertaining than returning to my previous class" he took a knife out of his pocket. "So, are you going to run away? Aren't you just afraid of being killed?"

"There's no way I'll run away! I'll pay you back at the end of term exams!" said Koro sensei turning red.

We spent the rest of the class joking and laughing over Koro-sensei's expressions and after we could notice, it was time to go home already.

"Congratulations Karma-kun, you really got a pretty high score" I said clapping my hands.

"Arigato [Y/N]-chan" he smiled. "Nee~ tell me, how did you do in your tests?"

I saw him trying to take the exams that were lying on my desk but I quickly grab them first.

"I did... okay" I said trying to hide the papers.

"Come on, are they really  _that_  bad?"

I was going to put the papers into my bag but I lowered my guard and he took them. I just saw his eyes widened and I wanted to hide myself in a hole.

[L/N][Y/N]- 99 in Science, 99 in Japanese, 99 in Mathematics, 99 in Social Studies and 100 in English, total score: 496 points. Ranked 2nd out of 186.

"Oh~ you ranked 2nd" he said loudly.

"Don't say it too loud, others would listen" I said covering his mouth with a hand.

"Why not? What is good with being the best if you don't let anyone know?"

"I already told you... I don't like being the best"

I grabbed again my exams and put them in by bag.

"You can't tell anyone" I said seriously. "Please, promise me you won't tell anyone about this"

"Okay, I promise" he said and leaned closer to me. "This will be our secret" he whispered.

Then Karma hugged me and gave me a sweet kiss in the forehead.

_Karma-kun?_

I buried my face on his chest, trying to hide my blush.

"Shall we go home?"

"Y- Yes"

He let me go and we both headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter.  
> Please tell me your opinions about this trash :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kyoto school trip time and you team up with your usual group, everything is going okay until you face with some unexpected problem that make things serious.

# Chapter 5

The school trip was going to be in a week so Megu and Isogai reminded us to make groups for it.

"[Y/N]-chan do you want to be in my group?" Kayano asked.

"Sure" I nodded.

She started walking to her seat and took me with her.

"Nagisa, Sugino, [Y/N]-chan is going to be in our group" Kayano announced.

"Oh, that's perfect" both said.

"Karma-kun, do you want to be in our group?" Nagisa asked.

"Hm? Okay~"

_Oh~ so Karma-kun and I will be in the same group. I'm happy._

"Oh, I invited Okuda-san to join us too" Kayano said.

"There are 7 people per group, so we need one more girl" Sugino said cheerfully. "I invited someone a while ago for this occasion"

"How about the class idol: Kanzaki-san"

"Ohh! No objections here".

After that Koro-sensei showed up with a bunch of books that looked like big encyclopedias and started delivering them.

" _School Trip Guides._  There's one for each one of you"

"They are too big!" the class complained.

_Sensei... I don't think someone will carry this on their bags._

We spent the rest of the day planning or trip route and our assassination attempt.

\-- _The day of the trip_ \--

The trip's day arrived. We were going to Kyoto by train, classes A to D were going in first class wagons but class E were in normal ones.

During the journey Koro-sensei's nose felt down and Sugaya made him a new one, which fitted him better.

"It's really interesting" Kayano said. "When you are traveling you can see some unexpected sides of everyone".

"Yeah, probably we'll be able to see more sides of everyone" Nagisa said.

"Hey, I'm going to buy drinks for everyone, what do you want?" Kanzaki asked.

"Oh, I'll go too!" Okuda, Kayano and I said.

We walked through the area and when we were crossing the intersection between wagons, Kanzaki bumped against some guys.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized.

_Huh? That uniform I've seen it before... but where?_

I didn't notice that I stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, [Y/N]-san?" Okuda asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, it's nothing" I shook my head and continued walking.

_Well~ it doesn't matter anyway._

After a long time we finally arrived to Kyoto and, as expected, classes A-D were staying in a high class hotel and us in a traditional inn.

"Did you find your itinerary, Yukiko?" I asked.

"No, I wonder where did I lost it"

Later even without Kanzaki's itinerary we started walking around Kyoto and enjoying the different places of the area. After some walking, we arrived to a lonely street.

"Heh, if you go this deep into the district there's really no signs of life" Kayano said.

"Yeah, that's why I think this would be a place for a perfect assassination" Kanzaki replied.

"Perfect you say?" some guys appeared out of nowhere. "Why would you walk in a place where abduction is a piece of cake?"

At that time more guys showed up and cornered us in the place.

_This is not good._

"Why do I have the feeling that you aren't here for sightseeing?" Karma said and started fighting with the group in front him.

I was standing behind my friends so I could notice that two guys were approaching Kanzaki and Kayano.

"Hey don't touch them!" I said as I kicked both of them in the face.

"You damn brat!" other of them tried to punch me but I dodged his attack easily. I kicked him in the stomach and he instantly felt down.

_These guys are the same from the train, but... why do their faces seem so familiar?_

I stared at his uniform and finally got it.

_Oh~ now I remember._

I took the guy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the place where Karma was confronting another one.

I left the guy in the floor and said "Nee~ you seriously need to take more care of your people" I said with an innocent smile and started walking around the place. "I was wondering where had I seen you before~"

I suddenly stopped in front of the gang leader. "Nee~ aren't you from that yankee high school in Tokyo?"

"Huh? What If we? Who do you think you a..." he stopped talking and widened his eyes in fear.

"Ohayo Ryuuki-kun~"

"[L/N]..."

"Enough talking" I punched him in the face before he could finish telling my name.

"Hey what do you think you are do..." other guys started coming at me but I easily beat them.

_Uff, at least I'm still in shape._

I turned to look at my friends and noticed that one of the other group grabbed a metal pipe and was aiming to kick Karma in the head.

"Karma-kun, watch out!" I shouted, but it was too late and others began to hit him.

"You know [L/N], I've always hated that smile of yours" Ryuuki suddenly stood up. "Don't try to act so innocent!" he said and hit me in the face.

Some other guys immobilized me and started punching me. I looked around and see Kanzaki and Kayano being taken by them and Nagisa and Sugino getting hit.

_Leave them... alone._

"Just take the girls and lets go" the leader said.

"Should we take her with us?" they were talking about me.

"No, she's dangerous and will bring us problems" Ryuuki said. "Just knock her out".

I tried to release from their grip but it was useless, I was out of energy. The last thing I could hear was the voice of Kanzaki and Kayano shouting my name and then everything went black.

_I haven't lost yet..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I skipped events because if not, this would have been longer.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what do you think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the school trip.  
> After the fight you wake up and go to rescue your friends but there are some things you need to talk about...

# Chapter 6

"[Y/N]-san! [Y/N]-san!"

I heard someone calling my name and I tried opening my eyes my eyes slowly.

_What... happened?_

I hold my head and then remembered that I got into a fight and was knocked out. I looked around and saw my friends sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright guys?" Okuda asked us.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you are safe Okuda-san" Nagisa responded.

"Sorry, I hid form the very start".

"Nee Manami-san, did you see in what direction they went?" I asked and tried to stand up.

"No, I'm sorry" she said apologizing.

"Tell me [Y/N]-chan, did you know those guys?" Karma asked me as he offered me a hand.

"Oh yeah, you call the leader 'Ryuuki-kun'" Sugino continued.

_Ups..._

"Well... those guys used to hang in a place near my school; they were always getting into fights so the name of Ryuuki was heard around a lot".

"But he called your name, so that means he knows you too" Karma said.

_I'm sorry, I can't tell you about it yet._

"I think we should save this conversation for later" I said trying to change the subject. "Now we need to find our friends"

I cleaned the dirt of my uniform and continued talking. "Those idiots are weak when they aren't in group, but they are dangerous when they are together. We need to rescue Yukiko and Kayano-chan before they call the rest of the gang".

"Well, with that said, I'd like you to let me deal with them personally" Karma said with an angry look.

We started to find a way to rescue our friends but everything was useless until Nagisa find something interesting in the Trip Guide that Koro-sensei gave us.

Finally we found a solution and the place where we should move, then we called Koro-sensei for help.

"Let's go!" Sugino said and we started running to the place but I got stopped by a hand pulling my arm.

"We have a pending conversation" Karma whispered in my ear.

_Hm, it seems that I can't avoid the topic anymore._

"F-Fine, we will talk when this finish" I said nervously.

"Okay"

He let go my arm and I rushed to catch up with the rest.

After some running we finally reached the place and fortunately it was where the gang was hiding. There was one guy guarding the entrance.

"Leave this to me" Karma said and started kicking the guy. He finally passed out but another one appeared behind Karma.

"You should have gone home!" the guy said as he tried to punch Karma.

"Shut up!" I said and before he could do anything, I hit him making him passing out almost immediately.

"Watch your back, Karma-kun" I said in a worried tone.

We entered the building and faced the rest of the gang; later Koro-sensei showed up just in time and helped us to beat them. After the fuss, my group started leaving the building and I approached the leader who was lying on the floor.

"See, you shouldn't have messed with my friends" I lifted his head up and smiled. "I'll see you again Ryuuki-kun" I said and exited the place.

After all the commotion we returned to the inn and rested a bit in our rooms.

"I'll go to buy a drink, does someone want something?" I asked the girls.

"Thank you, we are okay"

I walked through the inn until I found the machine. I got my drink and decided to stay a while looking through the window.

_Ahh~ today sure was a hard day but I think I got carried away during the fight again._

"Why are you so lonely her, [Y/N]-chan" a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, Karma-kun." I turned to look at him. "I was just... thinking"

"Huh~ about what?"

"It's nothing important" I said waving my hand.

"Then, can we talk?" he asked walking closer to me. "Remember you owe me a conversation"

_Oh, now I remember we'll talk later._

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"First, where did you learn to fight and also why did that Ryuuki guy knew your name and why was he scared of you"

"Well..." I thought calmly about my answer. "I really didn't learn to fight anywhere, I think I just acted instinctively"

"And about Ryuuki... I had a friend that used to date with a member of his gang, so that's why he knows my name. But I really don't know why he was scared" I lied.

"So that's the reason" Karma said thoughtful. "But the truth is that I have never seen someone fighting like that".

He took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"And even you got hurt because of trying to warn me about the attack" he said as he cupped the cheek where I was punched.

"Oh, this is just a little scratch" I let out a silly giggle. "I'll be fi..."

I didn't finish the sentence because I felt a pair of arms embracing me.

"Don't be silly, I was worried about you" he hugged me tightly.

_Please don't be kind with me._

"I'm... sorry" I said and without notice, tears began to fall from my eyes.

_I'm sorry Karma-kun, I still have to lie to you._

I buried my face in his shoulder trying to hide my tears from his sight.

"Thank you for watching my back, [Y/N]-chan" he said in a kind tone.

"Anytime" I responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was Chapter 6, did you liked it? Well, I hope so. Also I'm very sorry if I made Karma too ooc (シ_ _)シ  
> Well, tell me your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 7

_I'm hungry._

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I sought for something to eat but to my surprise there was nothing.

"Well~ I'll go to the market and buy some ramen then".

I made my way to the nearest market and bought ramen for dinner and other snacks.

_God I'm hungry, I should hurry and head home._

"Good night, [L/N]-san" I heard someone calling my name so I turned to see who it was.

"Asano-... san"

_Ugh, you are the last person I wanted to see._

"What a surprise to find you here" I said mockingly. "I never expected to see you in a place like this".

"Oh, I was just passing by but I saw you so I decided to stop and say hello" he said and laughed coldly.

_Haha, as if that was true._

"How are you doing in your new class?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Fine, I think"

"I hope you are working hard" he said, referring about killing Koro-sensei.

"Yeah... sure"

"That's not convincing".

"Well~ it's because I'm not" I said drily. "I'm not interested on succeeding".

"That's funny, you saying not wanting to succeed" he laughed sarcastically. "Then you should get interested".

_Huh?_

"I know you are trying really hard to hide your story, it would be a shame if your friends find out about it".

_This guy..._

"Are you threatening me?" I asked trying to sound shocked.

"I'd never do that, this is just a warning"

_Well, I saw that coming at some point._

"Please do your best [L/N]-san" he said as he walked away.

"Great way to ruin my night" I said to myself and sighed.

_Anyway, I should head home before it gets later._

I started walking to my house and found a familiar person along the way.

_Oh, isn't that Karma-kun?_

"Karma-kun" I called his name as I approached him.

"Oh, [Y/N]-chan" he turned around.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" I said worried. "It can be dangerous around here".

"I've just returned from seeing a movie with Nagisa-kun and Koro-sensei"

"Oh, I see"

"And what about you?" he asked. "Didn't you say it's dangerous being outside?"

"Yeah, I just went to buy some snacks" I showed him the bag I was holding. "I'm heading home now. Let's walk together".

Our houses are in the same direction so it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay~"

I asked him about his trip with Koro-sensei and he told me the details.

"Eh~ Nagisa and you seem very close. I'm a bit jealous" I giggled.

"Really?" he teased.

_Huh? What did I just said?_

"I..."

I didn't finish the sentence because heavy rain started to pour.

"I think we should find a refuge"

"My house is only two blocks from here" I said pointing the direction. "If we run, we can arrive before we get wet too much".

We ran the way to my house and finally arrived after a while.

"Come in" I said as I opened the door.

"Eh~ [Y/N]-chan has a really big house" he said amused.

"Just a bit" I laughed nervously.

I went to the bathroom and took a pair of towels.

"Here, dry yourself" I gave him a towel. "I'll go and prepare some tea"

"Thanks"

I made my way to the kitchen and started making the tea. I noticed that Karma was walking towards me.

"Nee [Y/N]-chan, you were talking with the Principal earlier, weren't you?"

_So he saw us..._

"Yeah... why?" I said trying to sound relaxed.

"What were you talking about?" he asked curiously.

I finished making the tea so we headed to the living room and sat down in the couch.

"He just asked me if I was doing okay in the class" I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

"Oh, so that was it"

_There's no way he'd believed that, well..._

We continued talking until it was really late. I started to feel sleepy and before I could notice I had my head resting on Karma's shoulder.

"Oh, gomen Karma-kun" I said with no energy.

Suddenly I felt his arm passing behind my back and embracing me.

"Karma-kun" I said.

"Hm? ~"

"Would you stay with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Okay~"

I began to close my eyes and then he kissed me in the forehead.

"Good Night, [Y/N]-chan" he whispered.

_Karma-kun..._

"You shouldn't be this kind to me" I muttered. "That makes me more difficult to stay away from you".

_And I don't want you to be hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 7, and yeah, I know that I'm trash. I'm sorry (*_ _)人  
> Please leave your opinions in the comments and vote If you want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time you are late for school and you face some surprises during your way...

# Chapter 8

_Days later..._

*Beep, beep**Beep, beep*

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the alarm that was ringing.

_Oh god, I'm going to be late!_

I rushed to change my clothes and wash my teeth, then I brushed my hair and headed to the kitchen.

"I think I can't take breakfast" I sighed. "Well~ I'll just eat some toast during the way"

I exited my house and started running towards school.

_If I run from here, I'll arrive on time._

"Ohayo [Y/N]-san~" a girl appeared in front of me out of nowhere. "Let's fight"

I looked at her confused and at the same time, a group of boys and girls surrounded me in the place.

"Etto, I don't want to sound rude but... who are you?" I asked innocently.

"Don't mess with me!" the face of the girl turned red of anger and she threw me a punch which I could barely dodge.

_That was close._

"Oh~ now I remember you" I said as I looked at the girl's face. "Sorry guys, but I don't have time to play with you now. See you" I said and waved my hand and continue walking.

"Eh? You think you can fight just when you want?" the girl asked. "Or, is it just that you are afraid?"

_Huh? Afraid? Haha, don't make me laugh._

"Well~ I think I can stay for a while" I threw my bag to the floor and turned to face the girl that seemed to be the leader. "But, I'm not going to be easy on you".

"Bring it on!"

The entire group came at me at the same time, but it was really easy to dodge their attacks.

"What's up guys? Are you already done?" I asked and let out a mocking laugher.

One of the boys who were lying on the floor suddenly stood up and came at me. "Don't underestimate us, we are..."

I didn't let him finish the sentence before I kicked him in the stomach. "Haha, as if I care" I said.

Then another guy took me by surprise and punched me in the face. I felt how the pain spread around my cheek.

_Oh, it's like if I hadn't felt like this in years._

"It hurts~" I said as I held my cheek.

"We are not done yet!" the leader shouted and she stood up from the floor. "Just because you changed from school doesn't mean you aren't our target anymore!"

"Don't get me wrong but I'm getting tired" I said as I stretched my arms. "Let's finish this, okay?"

"Take this!" before she could do anything, I hit her in the throat stunning her and then I gave the final blow.

The remaining people came at me again but I could beat them easily. Then I took out my phone and looked at the hour.

_Ahh! It's already this late?! I'm not going to make it._

"Well that was fun" I giggled and took my bag from the ground. "Good bye" I said and ran to school.

*Ring, ring*

_Yeah, I made it._

"Ohayo mina" I said out if breath and proceeded to take my seat.

"[Y/N]-chan, are you okay?" Kayano asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused and she pointed at my uniform so I looked at it.

_Eh!? I was such in a hurry that I forgot to fix my uniform._

"I was going to be late so I ran here and seems that my uniform got messed" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, but also..." Kayano got interrupted by Koro-sensei entering the classroom.

"Good morning everyone, please take a seat and..." Koro-sensei froze in his place. "Eh!? [L/N]-san, what happened you in the face?"

"Eh? Me?"

_Oh yeah, I got punched._

"Etto..."

"You'll tell me later, now you need to go to the infirmary" he said. "Let's see... Karma-kun, please take her there"

_Eh? Karma-kun?_

"I'm okay, I don't need to" I smiled.

"You heard Koro-sensei, let's go to the infirmary" Karma said.

"..."

We exited the classroom and headed to the infirmary.

"Since when do you listen to Koro-sensei's petitions?"

"It doesn't matter, more importantly, what happened to you?" he asked pointing at my red cheek.

"Oh~ I didn't knew this building had an infirmary" I said as I entered to it, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly I heard the door closing behind me.

_Huh?_

"Tell me [Y/N]-chan, what happened to you?" he said and cornered me placing his hands on the sides of my head.

"I-It's nothing" I said nervously and blushed a bit. "N-Nee Karma-kun, if someone sees us like this would be a problem".

"I don't care, now answer me" he leaned closer. "Or then I'll kiss you"

I blushed even more.

"I-I said it's noth..." I got interrupted by Karma kissing me.

"Now, will you tell me?" he said when he pulled back. "Or you want me to kiss you again?"

"It's..." he kissed me again, now for a little longer.

"I... felt down" I said thinking of my answer. "I was in a hurry so I felt down when I was climbing the mountain and I hit a rock".

"Are you lying?" he asked. "If you are doing so then I..."

"I'm telling the truth" I said wishing for him to trust me.

"Okay then" he released me. "You should be more careful" he said and patted my head.

Then I made my way to the kit and took some ointment to put on my cheek. Later we headed back to the classroom and I was still blushing because of the past events.

"Nee Karma-kun" I said sheepishly.

"Hm? ~"

_Should I tell him?_

"I-It's nothing, forget it" I shook my head and smiled.

_I want you to kiss me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter (yay?), I hope you liked it ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ
> 
> Also please vote and comment, tell me your opinions, thoughts, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the events on the infirmary you can't concentrate at all so you decide to head home earlier but you end going to 'someone else's' house.  
> Oh, also this is the Takaoka arc.

# Chapter 9

It was almost the end of the day and we were training during P.E. Karasuma-sensei told us to get in pairs and try to attack him with our knives.

"Come on Kaede-chan, it's our turn" I said to my pair.

"Okay~"

Since I came to class E I'd always trained with dummies, so it was my first time in a training like this. He sure was agile but while he was busy blocking Kayano, I saw an opening and quickly stepped behind him trying to attack but suddenly he turned and took away the knife while pushing me. That actually made me lost my balance and I felt to the ground.

"Hm~ I couldn't do it" I said a bit frustrated.

"You did well [Y/N]-chan" Kayano said offering me a hand.

"Your technique is really good [L/N], but you need to be a little more cautious when attacking, making much noise may reveal your location to the target".

"Okay".

_Ugh, I can't think clearly. The scene of earlier is stuck in my head._

"Is there something wrong, [Y/N]?" Kanzaki asked me and then I noticed that I was shaking my head.

"Ah, it's nothing" I waved my hand.

_Why did he kiss me?_

"That's all, today's class is over" said Karasuma-sensei. "You can go home now".

We were prepared to head home but someone appeared out of nowhere.

_Who's that?_

"Hey there, my name is Takaoka Akira. Since today I'll be helping Karasuma-sensei with his class" he said as he placed some boxes with sweets on the ground. "Nice to meet you class E".

_Even if he works with Karasuma-sensei... their personalities are so different._

Everyone started eating the sweets but I really wanted to go home and cool my mind, so I returned to the building to pick my bag.

_Hm_ ~  _I need to buy some food in my way home, maybe I just should call..._

I stopped walking because I heard Karasuma-sensei talking with one of his assistants.

"Seems that since today he'll be in charge of all the training sessions"

_Eh? Why?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain voice.

"Yo, [Y/N]-chan" it was Karma. "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, want to..." I turned to face him but suddenly remember what happened in the morning. "W-Want to walk together?"

"Okay~" he said. "Eh?~, [Y/N]-chan's face is really red".

Then I realized that I was blushing. "It's just because of the heat"

We headed home and on our way, we stopped in front of a mini market.

"I'm going to buy some snacks, do you want something?"

"I'm okay, thanks" I shook my head and smiled. "I'll wait here"

_Come on [Y/N] stop thinking about it but... I wonder if I should ask him._

I sighed and looked at the other side of the road. There was standing a familiar girl and she slowly approached me.

_No please, not now._

I tried to seem as if I didn't see her but it was useless.

"Hello again, [Y/N]-san~" she said waving her hands.

"Hey, I know you are angry with me because I defeated you with no mercy earlier in the morning, but now it's not a really good time" I said in the calmest way I could. "Why don't we play when your friends are here to help you".

"Don't get so full of yourself! This is now a one and one"

Her face turned red in anger and she was ready to attack but a police siren could be heard around.

"Eh? ~ That's the police" I said relieved. "I don't think they'll be happy to see us again".

"You got lucky this time [Y/N], but the next one I'll  _kill_  you" she said as she ran away.

"Huh~, that's scary" I mumbled to myself and giggled. Then I heard the doors from the market opening.

"Let's go [Y/N]-chan" he lifted the bags he was holding.

We continued walking and started talking during our way, then I remembered that there wasn't anything to eat in my house.

"Idiot, I forgot to buy my food" I put my hands on my head.

"Then why don't you eat in mine?"

_Huh?_

Then I realized that I was thinking out loud. "A-Ah, I really don't want to be a bother" I said nervously.

"It's okay and my parents aren't home so you don't need to worry".

_So I'll be alone with Karma-kun?_

"O-Okay" I smiled.

_How did I turn into the kind of girl that can beat to death an entire school but can't get over a little kiss?_

After some more walk, we reached Karma's house.

_Eh_ ~, his house is really big.

"You can sit where you want, I'll go and prepare the food" he said.

"Eh? You cook, Karma-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents usually are out of the city so I have to take care of myself"

_Oh, so his parents aren't here too._

I sat down on the coach.

"I'm going to cook, but first..." he walked towards me.

"Hm?"

"I want to know what were you doing earlier while I was inside the market"

He said and leaned closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was Chapter 9. I hope you liked it ☆ ～('▽^人).  
> Tell me your opinions and thoughts in the comments please❤.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy chapter...

# Chapter 10

"I want to know what you were doing while I was inside the market"

He said and leaned closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled innocently.

"Someone was picking a fight with you, right?" he leaned even closer and whispered in my ear. That action actually made me blush a little.

_I give up~_

"You seriously never miss anything right?" I sighed and pushed him slowly.

"I don't~"

I made him a sign to sit next to me.

"Well yeah, that girl was trying to pick a fight with me" I said calmly. "But it wasn't anything serious".

"Hm~ Why?"

"I don't know... maybe she was bored"

When I finished the sentence, Karma pushed me down on the couch and pinned my arms over my head.

_Eh? What is he...?_

"Why do I have the feeling that you are lying, [Y/N]-chan?" he asked with a serious look.

"I'm... not" I said blushing at the situation I was in.

"Then, should I make you talk like the last time?" he asked innocently and started leaning closer.

Then I remembered the events in the morning and blushed even more.

_I think I should talk before he does it again..._

"I-I'll talk..."

"Hm?~"

"That girl was a student from one of our school rivals" I looked at him but he seemed confused so I continued. "I was at one of the bests schools here in Japan and to be honest, it was even better that Kunugigaoka".

He released his grip off my wrists and listened calmly.

"My school was really elitist and because of that we got a lot of enemies that were always complaining about us being pretentious" I sighed. "We always competed with 'who gets the better grade' but since they couldn't defeat us, they started picking fights with us".

_I think I should stop here for the best._

"Eh~ then that was it" he said. "That sounds more credible".

"Yeah..."

I stayed there calmly looking into his golden eyes and couldn't hold back the need to ask him about what happened in the morning.

"N-Nee Karma-kun, now can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Hm?~ What is it?"

_I need to ask him... I need to know._

"W-Why... did you kiss me in the morning?" I asked and looked away.

"Kiss?"

_Don't tell me that..._

"Oh, like this?" my thoughts were interrupted by his words and lips pressing against mine.

"Like that, [Y/N]-chan?" he asked innocently after pulling away.

I blushed.

_T-That wasn't supposed to happen._

"I-I asked you why, not how" I said sheepishly and then he kissed me again.

"S-Stop" I said when he pulled away. "You are always doing this kind of things to me and then act like if nothing happened. I know the last time you wanted to make me talk but..."

"I like you [Y/N]-chan" I got cut off by his words.

_Eh? Are you serious...?_

"So it doesn't matter if I do it right?"

"I... think is okay then" I blushed and smiled. "N-Nee Karma-kun..."

"Hm?~"

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked shyly.

He leaned closer slowly and gave me a soft kiss.

"Again" I said and he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss a bit more.

_You shouldn't fall for me Karma-kun that will only give you problems, but..._

"I like you [Y/N]-chan"

"I like you too Karma-kun"

_I think I'll enjoy this while it last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oha~ ヾ(☆'∀'☆)  
> I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you like it. Please vote and comment, tell me your thoughts and opinions (っ˘ω˘ς ).


	12. Chapter 11

_The next day..._

"Ohayo minna~" I said as I entered the classroom. "Eh? Why is the rest outside?" I said pointing at the window.

"Well, Takaoka-sensei said that he wanted P.E. class to be held in the morning" Nagisa responded.

"Oh, I see. Then I should go and change my uniform"

"I'll go too" Kayano said.

We hurried to change our clothes and made our way outside.

"Oh, now I remember I wanted to ask something to Karasuma-sensei" I stopped walking. "Go ahead Kaede-chan, I'll reach you in a while".

"Okay~" she said waving a good bye.

_He should be in the Teacher's room._

"Ne, Karasuma-sense..." I stopped in front of the table and saw a really creepy photo.

I analyzed it carefully. "Is this... Takaoka-sensei?"

_Why do I have the feeling that I have seen this thing before?_

The bell rang so I took the photo with me and ran outside.

"Ohayo [Y/N]-chan~" a voice greeted me when I arrived.

"Oha..." I blushed and looked away when I saw him. "Ohayo, Karma-kun".

"Eh, [Y/N]-chan your face is so red"

"It's not, baka"

"Hidoi~ [Y/N]-chan" he said trying to seem hurt. "You call me that even though you said you liked me"

I blushed even more. "I didn't say that"

"Yes you did" he teased. "Want me to remind you? I recorded it with my phone"

"You what?" I said and started chasing him around the place.

"Okay, let's start today's class" Takaoka arrived. "Well, along with the training program, class E schedule has also changed" he said handing us some papers.

_Our schedule?_

"Eh!? You are kidding, right?" the class exclaimed. "Training until 9 pm?"

"I got the chairman's approval" Takaoka said. "He said  _'the earth is in a time of crisis, so it can't be helped'"_

_Really? That idiot Asano._

"Wait, we can't follow this schedule" Maehara exclaimed. "If we don't have time to study, then our grades will drop even more".

Suddenly he was cut off by Takaoka kicking him on the stomach. Maehara collapsed immediately.

Anger filled my body and I really wanted to punch him so bad, but I tried to cool down.

_Think clearly [Y/N], doing that will only complicate the situation._

"We are a family, and in this family I am the father" Takaoka continued with a maniac smile on. "Is there a single family in this world in where the father's rules aren't absolute?"

_I will tell you about one._

"Let's all save the world as a family" then he approached Kanzaki and patted her head. "You'll follow your father, won't you?"

"I don't want to" she said in a calm but firm way. "I prefer Karasuma-sensei's class".

Takaoka's expression darker even more and slapped Kanzaki.

"Yukiko!" I ran to the place where she was.

"If you have a problem with that, then how about we let our fists talk?"

_This guy really is pissing me off..._

"If you want to do it then I'm okay with that" I said as I stood up.

"[Y/N]-chan wait!" Kayano said.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little brave girl" he said with his creepy smile. "I'll be glad to give you the pleasure to fight with me, but let's do it after the class is over. I don't want this to interfere with your training".

"Well, then I'll take my leave" I said walking away. "I'm not interested in this family of yours".

_Staying away is the best. If I injure him and Asano gets to know, then I'll be in serious problems._

I continued walking through the mountain and decided to rest in a trunk that was lying there. I took out my phone and the photo of Takaoka.

"Is it really okay to fight him?" I sighed and looked at my phone. "If I were in my former school I wouldn't think it twice".

_Things really have changed, huh?_

Then, I remembered a song I used to sing.

_"Doko ka ni inee ka?_

_Kenka no tsuee yatsu_

_Tsurunderu gakitachi ni wa_

_You wa neenda_

_Atashi no mae de sonna ikigattatte_

_Sono me wo mirya wakarunda_

_Honmono no Yankee ka nante..."_

"What are you singing, [Y/N]-chan"

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere, Karma-kun?" I laughed softly. "It's noting, just a song my friends and I used to sing"

"By the way, why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"I just didn't feel like training" he pointed at me, "same question to you, didn't you said you don't skip class anymore"

"Well~ yeah, but... this is a special occasion" I showed him the photo. "I took that from the Teacher's room and after looking to it for a while I noticed that I had seen that picture before".

"Huh?" he seemed confused.

"One of the guys in the photo is a client from my mother's company". I stood up and stretched my arms. "He told us once that Takaoka is really dangerous, he always try to get people's trust with his easygoing personality but when they don't follow his orders, he uses violence".

I started walking around the area, looking at the sky.

"I can't stay near him while he's hurting my friends" I sighed. "If I injure him that will only complicate the situation and can get me in trouble".

"You don't need to worry" he patted my head. "If they are in serious danger, Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei will do something".

"I think... that's true".

"By the way [Y/N]-chan"

"Hm?~"

"Do you like this pic?" he said showing his phone.

"W-When did you took that?" it was a photo of me. "Delete it"

"Eh?~ Why? I think you look cute" he said taking the phone away. "Maybe I should set it as my wallpaper".

"No way"

I tried to grab it but he started running away so I chased him around.

"Yes!" I exclaimed when I finally got it.

"You are fast [Y/N]-chan".

"Yeah, and now I deleted it" I handed him the phone.

"Okay~" he smirked. "No problem, I already made a copy".

"You..." I sighed in resignation.

"And I have the video of your confession too" he teased.

_Are you serious?_

I knew he was joking but I decided to play along.

"So that means that  _your_  confession should be there too". I smirked evilly. "Or, it could be that you forgot what you said".

"That's not the point" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"Then, what's the point?" I leaned closer, smiling innocently.

"I was just teasing you that day" he joked.

"Eh?~ Hidoi, Karma-kun~" suddenly I felt my phone ringing and looked at the screen.

_Incoming call: Asano Gakuho._

_Asano? What does this idiot want now?_

"Well~..." I started walking away.

_I don't know what he wants but I can't let Karma hear anything._

"What I said was true" I turned at him. "I like you Karma-kun".

"[Y/N]-chan..." I heard him mumbling my name.

"I need to head back" I waved a good bye. "See you later~".

I continued walking until I was far enough. Then I answer the call.

"Moshi, moshi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I copy-pasted this chapter directly from my wattpad account so sorry for any typos. Hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, another copy-pasted Wattpad chapter and it's trash, I know.

"Moshi, moshi..."

_"[L/N]-san, how are you doing?"_

"Asano-san, I'm not in the mood now. What do you want?"

_"Relax, I just want to ask how are you doing with your new teacher?"_ he said in an annoying tone.

"Well... I just want to let you know that if you don't do something about him, I'll have to make my move".

_"So, what Karasuma-san said was true?"_ he asked seriously.

_So, Karasuma-sensei talked with him..._

"Yeah, and I'm not kidding, if..."

_"Okay I got it, now calm down, forget about him and focus on your task. Remember, assassination is your priority"_

"I..."

_"Just do as I say"_  those were his last words.

"Tsk, that idiot..." I locked my phone and continued walking.

_Mm... I wonder if it's okay for me to return..._

"Hm~ I think I..." I stopped walking. "Wait what is Nagisa doing?!"

I stood there frozen at the scene I was watching.

_This is not good._

I was going to run where he was but suddenly an unexpected turn in the events happened.

_[A/N] I'm assuming here that you know what scene I am talking about._

_That was close... but how did he managed to hide all his bloodlust._

"I envy you so much Nagisa" I smiled to myself and sighed.

~ _Time skip_ ~

"It's already dark outside, I think I should head home"

I took my bag and exited the old building.

"Heading home [Y/N]-chan" a voice stopped me.

"You really need to stop doing that, Karma-kun"

"Hai, hai~" he giggled. "Now, should we head home?"

"Sure"

So, we started walking home together.

_..._

"Nee~ [Y/N]-chan, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, It's just... nothing, don't worry" I waved my hand.

The truth was that I couldn't stop thinking about the earlier events, and most importantly; the fight between Takaoka and Nagisa.

"Anyway, what did you do after you left?"

"Oh~ I returned to the classroom"

"So you saw Nagisa's fight?" he asked curious.

"Well, sort of... I just saw the end of it" I said. "Nagisa was really cool there"

"Hm~ I wonder what would happen if I had fought Takaoka..." he said thoughtful.

"He's really strong..."

"Hai, hai~ Maybe he could have just kill me there" he said jokingly.

"Do- Don't say that" I said worried. "I don't know what will I do without you"

"[Y/N]-chan" he said softly, but with a sort of shocked face.

_Wait, what did I just say?_


End file.
